soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Williams
Ian Williams '''is one of the characters in the ''Were-Creatures ''series. He is a were-bull and is a famed professional wrestler known as the '''Iron Berserker that lives with his boyfriend, Leon Cooper. As of Were-Creatures GAMMA, he has five Spirits; Scottish barbarian and king Archibald O'Connor, pirate captain Blackbeard, former street thug turned vigilante Brock "Crusher" Phoenix, the Black Knight Kay Logres and Spanish vigilante Zorro. In Were-Creatures OMEGA, he was possessed by a Demon and was later fought and purified in Griffin Colosseum, located within the Realm of Darkness. Appearance Ian is a "full" male were-bull, thus giving him the appearance of an anthropomorphic bull. His fur is completely black in color, a black bull tail on his backside, white bull horns on his head and a very muscular physique with bulging muscles. His eye color is dark blue and he has mostly black hair with the exception of a white streak of hair that's stylized as a high and tight crew cut. On his right arm, he has a dragon tattoo that extends from his shoulder to his forearm and on his left pectoral, there's a tattoo of the kanji for the Japanese word of "ryuu" (竜; translates to "dragon" in Japanese). For his clothes, he wears a white low cut tank top with a large gray insignia of a bull's skull on the center. He wears a pair of green camouflage pants and he wears a pair of dull green military boots on his feet. He wears a spiked bracelet on his right wrist and he wears a metal chain necklace around his neck. His Winter wear consists of an olive green turtleneck sweater over a heavy green camouflage Winter jacket with black fur on the jacket's hood. He wears a pair of gray ski pants, a pair of brown snow boots and a pair of gray mittens on his hands. His swimwear consists of a pair of swim briefs with a green camo pattern and a pair of black shades on his face. During the Summer Festival, he wears a green yukata with a white floral pattern and a dark green obi around his waist. When possessed by a Demon, Ian takes on the appearance of a combination of a Roman centurion and a chimera. His fur now has a dark bluish hue to it and his body has multiple scars all over it. His eye color is now gold and his hair is now completely white in color and is drastically longer, reaching all the way down to his waist. He wears a bronze Roman centurion helmet on his head and the mane on the helmet is colored crimson. He wears a black thigh-length toga that doesn't cover up much of his upper body, as it only has a single strap starting from the right hip area and slungs over his left shoulder. The toga has an orange flame pattern. He wears a bronze gauntlet on his right arm and his left hand has changed into a lion's head with a mane made complete out of fire. The lion's eyes have a light blue sclera and has a black feline-like pupil and the color of its head is orange. His horns now curl up to resemble that of a mountain goat's horns and his tail has changed into an actual snake that's colored dark green with brown stripes and its eyes have a yellow sclera. He carries a steel ball with spikes connected to a chain in his right hand. Personality History Early Life Meeting Andrew Relationships Leon Cooper Spencer Williams Quotes Gallery Trivia *His blood type is O. *He likes bodybuilding, vanilla ice cream and fried eggs. *He dislikes having colds and cooked fish. *He was originally planned to be of Japanese heritage but the idea was later scrapped since the developers felt like it didn't fit with his overall character. *While he was attending Auragate Academy, he was originally the captain of the school's wrestling team. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Males